creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Sweet Dreams
"Sweet dreams are made of this Who am I to disagree? I travel the world And the seven seas, Everybody's looking for something." - Eurythmics, Sweet Dreams (are made of this) „Mrs.?“ Susan schreckte auf. Sie blickte einer jungen blonden Frau direkt in die Augen. Himmel, dachte sie, sie könnte das Model einer Zahnpastawerbung sein. In der Werbung würde sie über etwas belangloses reden und alle würden nur auf ihre perfekten Zähne achten. „Mrs.?“, wiederholte sie. Jetzt sah Susan sie aufmerksam an. Sie registriere die blaue Uniform und musste fast über sich selbst lachen. Sie war so in Gedanken gewesen, dass sie fast vergessen hatte, dass sie in einem Zug saß. „Entschuldigung, ich habe Ihnen nicht zugehört“, Susan lächelte sie an und sah dann zum Wagen mit den Getränken und zu kleinen Plastikbechern. Dann fiel der Groschen. „Oh ja, ein Wasser bitte!“, sagte sie schnell und wurde leicht rot. Sie muss denken, du bist absolut neben der Spur. '' Das stimmte auch. Susan fuhr nicht gerne mit dem Zug. Sie mochte es lieber mit dem Flugzeug zu fliegen. Aber ihr Mann Robert hatte schreckliche Flugangst, und so hatten sie einen Nachtzug gebucht. Einen Nachtzug deshalb, weil Robert bis Mittags arbeiten musste und dann unterwegs schlafen wollte. Was er auch meisterlich geschafft hatte. Zwei Minuten nach Abfahrt war er weg. Er schnarchte sehr leise in ihr Ohr und als sie das Wasser entgegen nahm, drehte sie seinen Kopf sanft weg. „Ist bei Ihnen alles in Ordnung?“ Diesmal fragte nicht die Zugangestellte, sondern ein Mann vom Sitz nebenan. Er hatte anscheinend das kleine Gespräch mitbekommen und musterte sie nun. Er ist schön, dachte sie völlig zusammenhanglos, er ist einer der Menschen, die ihr Leben lang schön sind. „Ja, nur ein klein wenig übermüdet.“ Sie musste wie zur Untermalung ein Gähnen unterdrücken und nippte dann schnell an ihrem Wasser. Sie hatte einen unglaublich trockenen Mund und ihre Augen brannten. „Wohin soll es gehen?“ „Boston“, sagte sie und allein das Wort ließ ihren Bauch vor Aufregung kribbeln. Irgendwas musste auch mit ihrem Gesicht passiert sein, denn der Mann schien sehr interessiert. „Was wollen Sie denn in Boston?“ „Meine Schwester heiratet. Ich bin ihre Brautjungfer“, dann senkte sie die Stimme und flüsterte ihm zu: „Sie ist im neunten Monat schwanger. Wir hoffen alle inständig, dass die Hochzeit nicht im Krankenhaus endet.“ Und dann wurde sie feuerrot. Sie fühlte sich, als ob sie ihm ein Geheimnis erzählt hatte, was keiner wissen dürfe. Was absoluter Blödsinn war, weil erstens kannte er sie nicht und zweitens, war der Bauch ihrer Schwester ja eh nicht zu übersehen. Aber er grinste so breit und herzlich, dass dieses Gefühl so schnell verschwand, wie es gekommen war. Der Zug ruckelte einmal kurz und eine Tasche fiel von oben herab. Der Besitzer stopfte sie wieder ins Gepäckfach. „Und Sie?“, hörte sie sich selbst sagen. Sie hatte den Mann beobachtet und gar nicht nachgedacht. Ihr Mund hatte sich selbstständig gemacht. Er rieb sich das Kinn, fuhr sich einmal durch die dicken dunklen Locken und nippte an seinem Martini. ''Seit wann hat er einen Martini in der Hand? „Ich gehe dahin, wo man mich braucht“, antwortete er sehr vage und nahm noch einen Schluck. Robert schnarchte einen sehr lauten Schnarcher und drehte den Kopf erneut zu ihr. Sie drückte ihn wieder weg. Diesmal nicht so sanft. „Sind Sie Freiberufler?“ Er nickte nachdenklich. „Ja, so kann man sagen. Ich habe sehr viel mit Menschen zu tun Und da tut Abwechslung schon mal ganz gut“, plötzlich streckte er seine Hand aus, „mein Name ist übrigens Todd.“ „Susan“, sagte sie, dann nahm sie seine Hand. Seine Hand ist so weich, so unglaublich weich. Wie wäre es, wenn er mich damit berühren würde? Meine Brüste streicheln würde? Auf eine unglaubliche Weise schien er ihre Gedanken lesen zu können, denn sein Lächeln war sehr anzüglich und er musterte sie von oben bis unten. Robert hatte auch mal solche Locken. Ich möchte meine Hände darin vergraben. Ich wette er hat einen hübschen Schwanz. „Sind Sie gläubig Susan?“ „Was?“ Diese Frage riss sie aus ihren unchristlichen Gedanken. Ihre Hand fuhr zu ihrem Hals, wollte ihre kleine goldene Kette mit dem Kreuz berühren, aber sie war nicht da. Ihr Herzschlag wurde ruhiger, ihr Atem normalisierte sich. Traurig schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein Todd. Beziehungsweise, ich war es einmal. Vor sehr langer Zeit. Aber mein Vater starb vor kurzen bei einem Brand in seinem Büro. Und welcher Gott lässt einen guten und gläubigen Mann so grauenhaft sterben?“ „Siehe, ich sende euch wie Schafe mitten unter die Wölfe“, murmelte er mehr zu sich als zu Susan, dann sah er aus dem Fenster. „Sehen sie Susan, es hat aufgehört zu regnen.“ Auch Sie blickte hinaus. Tatsächlich das Gewitter hatte sich verzogen. Nein, es war eine sternenklare Nacht gewesen, als sie losgefahren waren. Ich habe doch gedacht, dass nur Van Gogh sie hätte abmalen können. Es hatte kein Gewitter gegeben. '' „Doch Susan, es hat geregnet.“ Sie wandte Todd wieder den Kopf zu. Er sah sie sehr ernst an. Wieder ruckelte der Zug, diesmal doller. Es fielen drei Gepäckstücke hinab. Keiner hob sie auf. Kann er wirklich meine Gedanken lesen? „Nicht nur das“, seine Stimme war plötzlich tiefer. Susan bekam eine Gänsehaut, irgendwas war in seinen Augen. Nein, nicht in. Dahinter, hinter seinen Augen war etwas kaltes, etwas uraltes. Sie hatte Angst. Die Angst flutete ihr Gehirn. Es war keine Angst, wie man sie aus dem Alltag kennt. Nein, es war ein so ursprüngliches und altes Gefühl, dass ihr die Luft wegblieb. Sie fürchtete um ihr Leben. Jetzt schaukelte der Zug unaufhörlich hin und her, Leute schrien auf, immer mehr Koffer flogen umher, einige Leute wurden getroffen. Roberts Kopf flog von der einen auf die andere Seite. „Robert“, schrie sie von Panik erfasst, „Robert wach auf!“ Und obwohl die Leute brüllten, die Lichter im Zug ausgingen, bemerkte ein sehr ruhiger Teil ihres Gehirnes, dass ihr Mann aufgehört hatte zu schnarchen. Nicht nur das. Er hatte auch aufgehört zu atmen. Irgendwann in den letzten Minuten war Robert gestorben. Und sie hatte darüber nachgedacht, wie der Schwanz des gruseligen Mannes aussah. Sie würde in die Hölle kommen. Eine Frau schrie sehr laut um Hilfe, dann flog ein großer Koffer umher, es knackte einmal sehr laut und die Frau verstummte. „Es gibt keinen Himmel und keine Hölle“, sagte Todd und Susan drehte ein letztes Mal ihren Kopf, sie nahm die Hand ihres Mannes. „Es gibt nur Leben und Tod.“ Todd. Tod. Und während der Zug zur Seite kippte, Susan langsam aus ihrem Sitz gehoben wurde, sah sie was hinter dem Mann steckte. Das wahre Gesicht von ihm. Er ist es, dachte sie, dann prallte ihr Kopf gegen eine Halterung und platzte wie eine Melone auf. '''Schwarz.' Mit einem gellenden Schrei erwachte Susan. Sie war verschwitzt, weinte hysterisch und ihr Kopf raste vor Schmerzen. „Herrgott!“, rief ihr Mann Robert, setzte seine Brille auf und schaltete das Licht an. Als er das Gesicht seiner Frau sah, wurde ihm übel. Er sah nichts weiter als Schmerz und Todesangst. „Robert, Robert!“, kreischte sie und krallte sich in seinen Rücken. Nach wenigen Minuten war sein Schlafanzug nass von ihren Tränen. Es dauerte die halbe Nacht, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte und ihrem Mann erklären konnte, was sie geträumt hatte. Robert machte den Fehler das als Albtraum und Hirngespinnst abzutun. Als er das sagte, schrie sie, sie schrie und schrie und schrie. Sie beruhigte sich erst, als Robert in den frühen Morgenstunden bei der Bahn anrief und die Tickets auf den Nachmittag verschob. Sie würden Glück haben, sagte die junge Frau am Telefon, der Zug wäre sogar leerer, sie könnten erste Klasse Tickets bekommen? Robert bestätigte dies und seufzte leise. Ihm was bewusst, dass sein Chef ihm die Hölle heiß machen würde. Susan saß auf dem weißen Teppich, spielte geistesabwesend mit den Flusen und starrte ins Leere. Er war es, dachte sie unentwegt, er war so jung, aber auch so alt. Nachdem die Sonne aufgegangen war, benahm sich Susan wieder wie ein normaler Mensch. Die Dusche, Orangensaft und eine Kopfschmerztablette halfen ihr. „Geht es dir besser?“, fragte Robert und sah sie an. Seine Augen huschten hin und her. Sie versuchte zu lächeln, aber es war nur eine Grimasse. Sie nickte und er schluckte die Lüge, wie sie die Tablette. Sie beide wollten, dass es ihr wieder besser ging. Als sie am Bahnhof standen atmete Susan einmal tief durch. Ja, das fühlte sich besser an. Viel besser, kein Nachtzug, kein Unglück. Sie stiegen ein, und als Susan die junge Frau erblickte, die sie so freundlich begrüßte, musste sie erleichtert auflachen. Ihre Zähne waren so schlecht, dass sie gleich ausfallen müssten. Keine Zahnpastawerbung, dachte sie und küsste ihren Mann, während er die Koffer nach oben packte. Wenn es keine Zahnpastafrau gibt, dann gibt es auch kein Unglück! Wir sind sicher. '' Langsam ruckelte der Zug los und der Himmel war blau und die Sonne strahlte. Keine Sterne, Dunkelheit oder Gewitter. „Kennen Sie die berühmte Geschichte des Kaufmannes in Samarra?“ Susan wurde kalt. Sie drehte ganz langsam den Kopf. Doch sie wusste, wen sie sehen würde. ''Locken Martini Etwas hinter seinen Augen Er grinste sie an, sein Lächeln war breiter als je zuvor. Draußen begann ein Gewitter aufzuziehen. Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Traum Kategorie:Mittellang